


【授權翻譯】Dear Dickhead

by rubylee2017



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Canon scrapped for parts, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Good Friend Roy Harper, He's really saying "I think you have a nice ass", Hurt Jason Todd, I don't hate Bruce but boy he has his moments, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason telling Dick "you're not a bad egg", Letters, M/M, POV Jason Todd, Post-Comic: Red Hood and the Outlaws v2 25 Starting or Ending, Pre-Slash, Protective Roy Harper, When Jason says that Roy said Dick has a nice ass, but he hides it sometimes, is just Jason saying "I've been in love with you since I was 15", 一封信, 傑森受傷, 傑森視角, 離開
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylee2017/pseuds/rubylee2017
Summary: 這篇故事背景是在新紅頭罩與法外者第25卷，在與Bruce的殘酷對峙之後，Jason舔舐傷口時接受了Roy的建議，寫信給Dick，因為Roy不讓他酗酒直到第二次進墳墓。如果你像我一樣，可以解讀為是Jaydick的暗戀階段，如果你不吃這對CP，那也可以不如此解讀。Jason說了很多他媽的。這是我第一次嘗試寫Jason Todd的小說或任何Jaydick的作品。感謝你們給予的任何讚譽和評論！------------------“今天Ｂ告訴我，這全都是我的選擇。這該死的爛攤子。我的選擇。再次殺戮。他說得對。我永遠不會停止。如果殺掉像科波特這樣的人意味著更多無辜的生命得以倖免，我他媽每次都會這麼做，迪克。我知道聽到我這麼說讓你覺得噁心，但這是事實。這個惡棍畫廊每週都有蝙蝠俠主持，這是他和他們一起玩的遊戲，我受夠了。我試著按照他的規則來玩，真的。我們之間的關係越來越好了。我們甚至像正常家庭一樣吃午餐，很奇怪，對吧？他問我事情怎麼樣了。而你能相信嗎，他甚至對我說，這世界上的英雄已經夠多的了，也許有幾個法外之徒也無妨。這是一次旅行。那是個謊言。”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 4





	【授權翻譯】Dear Dickhead

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Dickhead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723413) by [Elise_51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_51/pseuds/Elise_51). 



> 本篇為中文翻譯版本  
> 機翻+自己潤飾，可能看起來會有點僵硬，但原文很棒，不好都是我的問題，可以直接去原文。

Dear Dickhead,

今天是糟糕的一天，我失去了我的夥伴、我的朋友，還有我的父親。

我恨他，我他媽的恨死他了。

接近尾聲，當我回到高譚的時候，我和Bruce、小丑在一起。你記得我的復出表演吧。我是那麼那麼該死的生氣，生氣到我看不清，有一半的時間幾乎不能呼吸。我只是想讓他看看，看看......我被拿走了什麼，他也被拿走了什麼。並不是指我死去這件事。我想知道我是否有意義。不僅僅是一個死去的士兵。不僅僅是—是一個天殺的給未來的羅賓的警示。我對他來說比……比他的原則、使命意味著更多。即使我知道他不會......如我所希望的，即使只有一部份。我的意思是，這就是一切的目的。

我從未真正告訴過你發生了什麼。說來話長，不如長話短說吧，最後我就倒在地板上不斷流血。我說話就像個真正的壞蛋一樣！然後是最後通牒，我給了Bruce兩個選擇，而你知道，他總會找到第三個的。用蝙蝠鏢擊中我，正中頸靜脈。我應該再次死亡，我幾乎不記得我是怎麼活下來的。我肯定他只是想把我從那裡拉出來，給我包紮一下並送我去阿卡漢。但我鬆了一口氣，因為我知道船要沉了，我們都要一起沉了。如果我最終不能讓B給那個混蛋的腦袋或者我自己的腦袋來上一槍的話……那麼每個人都倒下去似乎是次好的選擇。只有這樣才能結束這一切。我在那裡改裝了炸彈，歷史重演。所有的一切。小丑在我們上去之前說了一些話，一些像是Bruce總能找到贏的方法，但所有人還是輸了的話。那是我回來後聽到的最真實的事情了。

我從未叫過Bruce爸爸。從未說過L開頭的字。我知道他的字典裡幾乎沒有那些東西。你知道，我老爸，Willis？總是喝醉、傷心、生氣。無知又刻薄。Dickie， 他以前經常狠狠的揍我... 但他家人也是這樣。他過去常說: “我們沒有機會了， Jay。犯罪巷的惡疾已經在陶德一家蔓延：貧窮、酗酒、狗屎般的運氣。”他恨他自己。而那也是家族遺傳。我們過去曾有一段美好的時光。我從來沒有告訴過你，但事實上我有一次在哈利馬戲團看到你(Willis從一對很好的老夫婦那裡拿到了票。當你可以免費拿到的時候，千萬不要付錢！謝了老爸...)我從來沒有對你那張愚蠢的臉說過這句話，但你真的很棒，漂亮的小鳥。這是我在街頭小混混生活中見過的最神奇的東西。你看起來很自由、快樂。所有我想成為的人。當時的我知道得很少，對吧？但是演出結束後，你還是得回家。我簡直無法忍受。有時候最好的東西傷害最深，因為你知道它們不能長久。我們回到家，他們又吵起來了，合不來。陶德家裡這麼多的尖叫。媽媽只是很傷心。總是一團糟。終於有一天，老爸他媽的進了監獄，幾個月後，我在浴室發現了她。每一個書中常見的老梗，我都可以在人生經歷的清單上打勾了，幸運的我(註1)。

當Bruce找到我的時候，我無法表達我有多麼天殺的感激。就像一個夢。不僅僅是做羅賓。上學、體面乾淨的衣服。呼吸的空間、草地、樹木。事實上，一切聞起來都很美好。沒有人對我尖叫。我不需要時刻注意背後。不需要繼續偷東西了。不再在寒冷、潮濕、骯髒的地方睡覺。一直吃真正的食物而不是速食。那個圖書館......當我不在學校或者在蝙蝠洞裡訓練的時候，我就在那裡。真是太美了。一切都是。 Alfred和所有人。一切都很好。我必須有點用處。我喜歡為Bruce挺身而出。和Alf一起做飯。Dickie，有時候我們也相處得很好。你教導我如何做事。那是最美好的日子。在我這該死的生命裡第一次感到快樂。我甚至記得Alf告訴我要冷靜一點，因為我在莊園裡跑來跑去，把東西都撞翻了。我一直都很興奮。你知道嗎？

但之後，我瘋了，即使現在還是有些日子如此。拉撒路池的不良反應，我現在知道了。我知道讓別人為你殺人，這很瘋狂。太多了。這太自私了。我的一生（第二次生命？）似乎無法擺脫自己。我知道你們都厭倦了我的屁話。你知道，可悲的、可憐的 Jason，死了，爬回家踢和尖叫。沉迷於自己的死亡。過度的Daddy issues(註2)。媽媽也不愛他，在一次出了岔子的敲詐交易中把他出賣給了小丑blablabla。又一次暴怒。反應過度、過度自我防衛，叫任何一個知道的這些他媽的事情的人滾。說真的，我明白，真的。要求B忽略他唯一的原則......不能有槍，不能有傷亡。他說如果他這麼做了，那就是老掉牙的滑坡理論。陷入瘋狂、陷入黑暗。他說他希望他可以，但是他不行，諸如此類。不是為了我，也不是為了任何人。

但我一直在黑暗中，在瘋狂中。直到現在，我仍然從骨子裡知道，如果埃塞俄比亞的形勢發生逆轉......如果他被那個怪物打得半死，炸得粉身碎骨，我會付出一切。每一條規則、每一條原則、每一點理智。因為我......因為這就是你會為家人所做的。為了那些對你有意義的人。那些你愛的人。我—我愛他。也許......我可能不是他想要的兒子，但他是我一直希望的家人。我願意為他燃燒整個世界。而那太瘋狂了。太瘋狂了。這讓他害怕。應該是這樣。他知道，他見過，人們為愛會做出什麼。Victor Fries (註3)，Metallo，Talia，用她自己扭曲的方式。他知道如果我處在他的位置上，Ｂ會是小丑的最後一個受害者。這才是真正的正義。他心裡很清楚這一點。是的。他從來沒有給過我這樣的機會。我想這種不能把家庭放在使命之前的無力讓他成為了一個英雄。但是當你是他的家人的時候會很受傷。甚至我是否曾是他的家人，我不再知道了。當我再次經歷這些事情的時候，我覺得自己像個白癡。

事實是，如果他曾經愛過我，那麼在我死後，他對我的愛要比現在多得多。因為這樣更簡單。比較容易相處。優秀的小戰士，為事業做出高尚的犧牲。也許是因為太愚蠢和生氣而不能活下去，但是這個人本意是好的。

今天Ｂ告訴我，這全都是我的選擇。這該死的爛攤子。我的選擇。再次殺戮。他說得對。我永遠不會停止。如果殺掉像Cobblepot (註4)這樣的人意味著更多無辜的生命得以倖免，我他媽每次都會這麼做，Dick。我知道聽到我這麼說讓你覺得噁心，但這是事實。這個惡棍畫廊每週都有蝙蝠俠主持，這是他和他們一起玩的遊戲，我受夠了。我試著按照他的規則來玩，真的。我們之間的關係越來越好了。我們甚至像正常家庭一樣吃午餐，很奇怪，對吧？他問我事情怎麼樣了。而你能相信嗎，他甚至對我說，這世界上的英雄已經夠多的了，也許有幾個法外之徒也無妨。這是一次旅行。那是個謊言。

他從來不問我為什麼，從來不要求解釋，只是出來揮拳頭，再揮的更狠。我想如果Roy 不飛過來，我現在就在阿卡漢的醫務室裡昏迷了。B這次是認真的，他不再想要我了。我從沒見過他打人打的那麼用力，甚至對小丑都沒有。他說了一些話。我很不願意承認，但是有些東西比毆打更傷人，而且他打得他媽的狠。他說他從不應該相信我。我想我這次真的做到了。這就像看著倉庫裡的時鐘滴答滴答地走，我知道它就要到來了，但是，事情不會變更糟、有人會來救援的希望一直持續到最後一秒，這很人性。一切都將會變好的。但以我的經驗來看，通常不是這樣的。好吧，除非Roy Harper站在你背後。而我很幸運擁有。

我希望我從來沒有回來過。我不是想自殺，但我覺得我不應該回來。我想也許死去的東西應該保持原樣。自然秩序，就是這樣了。

對不起，為了所有。就像那次你讓我看的那部時空旅行電影一樣，“這太沉重了。”這些天一切看起來都很沉重。除了你。你很輕盈、很優雅。如果你承認我說了你的好話，黃金男孩，那麼去你媽的，但除了法外者，你大概是我生命中唯一阻止我永遠長眠的東西。你可能會找到另一種方式把我帶回來，我會在一個該死的棺材裡再次醒來，然後重新做一遍這一切。聽起來很累人，所以這肯定是第一次。

儘管 Bruce經歷了這一切，但是你那種“更好地瞭解彼此”的持續而惱人的呼籲實際上還是挺不錯的。我想是吧。好吧，他們對我來說意義重大。有人想要你在身邊的感覺真好。甚至連替代品也讓我越來越喜歡。他很聰明，而且通常意味著出色。惡魔崽子可以滾蛋了。我知道你喜歡這個小怪物，但是考慮到他的血統，他可能比我還糟糕。我有Willis、 Catherine和Sheila。可憐的混蛋。小心他，不過也許如果他有了你，他就有機會了。無論如何，告訴你的弟弟們，還有Steph 和 Cass，我要說謝謝，或者任何一個心智正常的的人會說的什麼。噢還有Barbie。天啊，Bruce有很多孩子在他身邊飛來飛去，不是嗎。

我想我會永遠離開高譚。打到我滿地找牙(註5)一次，為Bruce感到羞恥，打到我滿地找牙兩次，等等。我不知道，我只是累了。即使Ｂ和我和好了，這整件事還是會再次發生，我會再次搞砸或者殺掉值得我這麼做的人，然後我們不斷不斷的迴圈下去。還好我還有事要做。Roy和我要去查點東西。如果可以的話，我要去找Artemis 和 Biz(注6)。不過Roy說戒毒所，所以我不知道。我不想讓我的屁事妨礙他做他需要做的事。

你知道嗎，你差不多是那個老傢伙做過的唯一一件好事。你可以很惱人、過度開朗、讓人窒息，你的雙關語很糟糕，你甚至選擇住在一個比高譚還噁心的城市，你過度信任Bruce，你吃東西像個孩子，有時你可以是一個自以為是的混蛋，但總的來說你不是一個壞蛋。我不知道Ｂ怎麼沒毀了你，但你還是設法做到了。

Roy說不允許我把自己喝到昏迷，所以這是一種燃燒一些東西的方法。我想我感覺好一點了。

告訴 Alfred 我愛他，我為所有的一切感到抱歉。當我們吵架的時候，他很煎熬。

這封信太長了。你知道怎麼閱讀嗎？我從沒見過你拿起一本沒有圖的書，所以也許Timbo會幫你讀。

也許我可以順便拜訪一下Blüd。我可以做些真正的食物，你這個無助的孩子。

Jay

P.S. Roy讓我告訴你，儘管你是一個“自以為是的偽君子” ，但你仍然擁有“業內最好的屁股”，隨便了。

Fin.

註1：Every cliché in the book, I got to check every box, lucky me.這裡譯者用意譯的方式，因為直翻可能有點難懂。  
註2：指「因成長環境造成的和父親相關的幾乎所有問題」。包括戀父情節、父子不和、父愛缺失、仇父等問題，以及因為這些問題引發的其它行為和情感問題都包含在內。  
註3：急凍人  
註4：企鵝人  
註5：Beat the shit out of me.這裡譯者選了比較溫和一點的翻譯方式。  
註6：比扎羅

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者語：
> 
> 我要感謝所有在這裡寫Jaydick的作者，你們給了我靈感，讓我在這個焦慮的時刻保持理智。還有所有愛Jason Todd的人。他需要一個Dick Grayson 式的大大的擁抱。
> 
> 新紅頭罩與法外者第25卷太他媽殘忍了。在隨後的發行中，與 Bruce的重聚顯得空洞和過於整潔，我已經懷念Dexter Soy的作品。還有Roy。該死的。我讀了《Heroes in Crisis危機中的英雄》之後，仍然對它感到一團糟。我不知道說什麼好。如果其他人有想法，我很樂意聽。我試著在寫這篇文章的時候引用經典，而沒有必要去讀Judd Winick 或 Scott Lobdell的作品。無論如何，讓我知道你的想法！這是很長一段時間以來我自己寫的第一篇文章。
> 
> 譯者語:  
> 希望大家喜歡這篇文!  
> 如果有任何翻譯錯誤請跟我說，我會改正，謝謝。


End file.
